You see right through me
by spiralnebulaM31
Summary: "Under my skin" one shots. Prompts or scenes that didn't make it to the main story :) Outlaw Queen - romance & family historical AU


**A/N:** I'm beginning this series of one shots with an entry for the OQ Prompt Party 2019! The prompts I've used are mentioned at the end of the chapter. I've started more prompts for additional 1946 scenes - stay tuned! Once again, many thanks to my beta Christina!

Anastasia ( stargazingM31)

**::::::**

_12th May 1946_

A year goes by in the blink of an eye.

In Spinalonga anniversaries tend to become a big deal, especially the happy ones.

A few days ago, the one-year anniversary of the end of the war was celebrated with food and drinks at the Market Street square. The cheerful gathering resembled the first one after the war, according to Regina. Everyone laughed and danced until their cheeks hurt and their feet became sore. Even Granny Lucas, who usually mocked people for their prolonged festivities, joined a few dances and enjoyed the gathering until the sun set and the first stars appeared in the sky.

Robin had offered to stay at the hospital instead of Katerina that night so she could go to the celebration. Roland was happily munching at some olives with Henry when Robin thanked Regina for watching him and picked him up.

He did not want to admit it, but the festive atmosphere made his heart lighter and his mood brighter. He could still hear the music as he was trying to put Roland to sleep. And not long later, he could hear the happy voices of his neighbours returning to their homes for the night.

The next two days went by quickly and with more happy smiles than usual. People greeted each other with joy and it looked like nothing would tamper the mood.

Today marks the one year since Robin's arrival at Spinalonga and the same sense of bliss remains all around him.

He's dreading any mention of it, as he's not ready to actively participate in any festivities yet. Everyone knows that, but still he's been cautious with his words on his way to work and while meeting with patients. If he carefully avoids mentioning the day, maybe they'll forget.

Any outsider would wonder why someone's obligatory stay in a place detached from the rest of the world is considered to be a pleasant situation, a reason to celebrate. But Robin has realised that people tend to express their gratitude for spending time with them, especially when they like you.

And he feels that, even if most of them don't consider him their friend, they at least respect him and like him enough to be happy he's their doctor.

That's why, when his day at the hospital is coming to an end without it having been mentioned at all, he's not as relieved as he'd imagined. On the contrary, he's a little disappointed. Which in turn is making him confused.

When Regina leaves a bit earlier than her usual time, his mood darkens even more.

"Henry wants to read a new storybook to Roland. Do you mind if I pick him up from Granny's on my way home?" she asks.

"Not at all. I'll be over shortly to relieve you of the little talkative monster that he's become," he says, chuckling, trying to avoid letting his sour mood show. "He barely stopped babbling long enough to eat this morning."

Regina's smile brightens her face. "He's adorable. I can't believe he would only say about ten words until a few months ago." She stops for a moment, her gaze becoming dreamy and travelling somewhere he can't know. Maybe to times when her son was that age, maybe to just three months ago before his own son's articulate nature impressed everyone. "You know I like having him with us," she says reassuringly. "We'll be okay."

…

Roland is indeed one of the most adorable toddlers she's ever seen. She's always loved Henry dearly, but he wasn't the easiest baby. He was such a moaner until the age of three that sometimes she felt exhausted only by being with him all day. But Roland is easy to please, has been so since Regina met him. As she's watching him try to tell Henry a story (she doubts Henry understands anything, but she appreciates his patience to keep listening to the younger boy), she thinks his mum would be proud to see him growing up.

Her train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. Henry shoots out of his seat on the sofa and so does she, abruptly standing up from her chair. She willed herself to talk with the boys and cook, and then think of anything but the little party Henry wanted to throw for Robin. She almost forgot the sinking feeling of stress she's felt since Henry announced his decision two days ago. She's been so careful today to not let anything slip, not the day, not the date, not what she and Henry have planned for tonight. Robin had seemed to be happy with his birthday wine-and-conversation session, but he became distant afterwards. She's been hesitant around him ever since and this little celebration feels too much, too risky for their friendship. The fact that Robin's been grumpy the whole day doesn't help her heartbeat that's quickening at the thought of him being angry at her for allowing Henry to do this.

Roland, still sitting comfortably on the sofa, looks between her and her son with a perplexed expression and also a bit worried.

She inwardly chastices herself for letting her anxiety confuse Roland and manages a gentle, "It's okay, baby, it's probably Papa."

"Papa!" Roland exclaims happily and runs for the door.

She has just enough time to lurch forward and take him in her arms while Henry, ever confident and proud of what he's prepared, opens the door.

"Papa!" Roland says again, so loudly it hurts Regina's ear. He's squirming in her arms and she passes him to Robin who is beaming at his little boy.

Regina doesn't think Roland understood exactly what they were gathered here for, but he certainly noticed some things were different because in the next moment he's showing Robin.

"Look!" He points at the ONE YEAR colourful banner Henry drew and hung, with Regina's help, across the curtains.

"Look!" He exclaims again, this time pointing at the wooden figures standing at the table, the ones that Henry crafted with care to gift to Robin.

Robin's eyes follow Roland's finger and then he turns to look at her in surprise. She thinks there's no anger in his gaze and that calms her somewhat.

"This is for us, for having you in our lives," Henry explains. "Don't worry, you don't have to celebrate if you're still not ready! Mum said that we didn't need to do it, but I thought it would be sad if no one made a celebration for you."

Robin smiles at her son and the softness of it makes her own smile appear as well.

"Thank you, Henry," he says, "I really appreciate the thought."

Henry nods happily and Regina realises Robin is still standing at the door holding Roland.

"Come on, the food is getting cold!" she says and without thinking about it too much, she takes Robin's hand to guide him to the table.

He gently lets go, avoiding her eyes, and well, here's her answer. Apparently he _is _annoyed.

The grumpiness he carried earlier is replaced by serenity and joy throughout their dinner. He chats with the boys and shows he's impressed with Henry's talent in wood crafting.

She chuckles as she watches Henry chew a bit too fast in order to reply to Robin's question. _At least he doesn't talk while chewing_, she thinks.

After a loud gulp, Henry says, "Of course it's you! I made a simple wooden man, but Mum couldn't tell it was you, so I drew a little stethoscope on him, see?" When Robin nods, he continues, "But then he seemed lonely, so I made a smaller figure and drew the curly hair to make it Roland!"

"Yay!" Roland says at the mention of his name.

Robin chuckles and his eyes lock with Regina's for a moment. Only a short moment, but she sees something completely different than his previous reaction to her touch. She sees fondness and understanding, and can't seem to understand what is going on here.

Robin thanks Henry once again and he continues eating with their sons. Regina on the other hand, feels unable to finish her plate.

After the boys are back on the sofa, Henry finally reading that newly-borrowed storybook of his to Roland, she saves the remaining food and starts tidying up the table. Robin makes a move to help her but she stops him. "You don't have to; you can just sit down and rest."

Robin looks at her incredulously. "We were at work for most of the day - on a Sunday, if I may add - and then you cooked and took care of both our boys. The least I could do is help you tidy up."

And so, she lets him. They work well together. They're just used to it from the time they spend together at the hospital, she tries to tell herself. But deep down she knows it's not only that. It's their bond that makes them so in sync and that's why him being distant lately is driving her crazy.

They wash the dishes in silence, listening to Henry's voice and Roland's occasional giggles.

Unable to stop herself, she asks, "Have I done something wrong?" as she's handing him the last washed glass.

He looks up at her with his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asks.

She turns fully towards him and swallows the anxiety that is still very much present.

"After your birthday, you've been... different. Like you're here but not here," she tries to explain. "Is it because I practically dragged you out to drink and talk? I thought you felt lighter afterwards. Is it because of the party I helped Henry prepare?"

She stops abruptly when she realises she's almost babbling.

Robin sighs and puts the now dried glass in the cupboard. "It's none of those things."

"What is it then?"

He gestures her towards the table and she follows him, sitting on the chair next to his.

"On my birthday at the beach, you were so close to me," he begins. "I mean, physically close."

Her breath catches in her throat. So, it's _that_. Of all the possible explanations, she hadn't imagined something so innocent and natural like their physical proximity would bring detachment between them.

"I didn't mean anything by that," she says, ready to reason with him, to solve this once and for all.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of improper actions," he says. "You're my best friend. It's strange not being close to you."

"Then what- Oh."

The nature of their friendship isn't the actual problem; his disease is.

"Robin, we've been over this. I deal with patients every day-"

"Because you're too stubborn to let only me and Katerina do the physical examinations," Robin interrupts.

"I deal with my son every day-"

"That's something you can't avoid; you could try to be more careful though…" Robin interrupts again.

"Will you just let me finish?" Regina asks with her tone slightly raised. She momentarily takes a look at the boys and sees Henry watching them curiously.

"I'm sorry, go on," Robin says and she turns her gaze back to him while Henry starts reading again.

"I even deal with _your_ son every day," she says. Robin wants to reply to that too, probably to tell her that she shouldn't, not now that he's gotten a hang of his life and he can do everything himself. But he keeps his mouth shut, letting her continue. "All that is my choice and I'm not changing my mind, period. I'm here and it'd feel odd if I didn't behave like each one of you. I _am _one of you now. And I don't care if I become sick too, as I'm not leaving this island without Henry."

Robin is still silent. Only with a roll of her eyes and a soft "You can talk now," does he speak again.

"I know all that. I just can't help worry about you. You say you don't care, but I do, we all do. Just… please be careful," he says, almost pleading with her.

His tone and words come as a contrast to the way he's been for the last month and it surprises her.

"I will be careful, but I won't stop helping patients and taking care of my son and yours," she tells him with finality. "And if I do this…" She takes his hand in both of hers. He tries to free it from her grasp, but she pulls it back and weaves their fingers together. "It means that you're my best friend as well and I want to offer you comfort. Or I want _you_ to offer _me_ comfort. Will you deny your best friend that comfort if she needs it?" she asks, smiling sweetly at him.

She can see his earlier demeanor breaking and a smile breaks on his face.

"I guess it wouldn't be right to do that," he says. "Especially after everything she's done to make sure I have a nice time on my birthday and my arrival anniversary without actually celebrating."

He winks at her and it feels normal, right. Like a hurdle has been lifted from between them and they can see each other clearly again.

"So, you really didn't mind me doing all that for you?" she asks.

Robin shakes his head. "I really didn't. I appreciate that you're always thinking of me and Roland," he says as his thumb swipes the top of her palm once, twice.

She shrugs. "I just want to see you smile. See you calmer and more confident, like you've been in the last couple of months. 'Cause I have a feeling this is the real you."

They smile at each other again and this time the silence is light, comfortable.

"Mum?" Henry calls her and only then does she realise that she'd stopped hearing his storytelling.

It turns out that Roland had fallen asleep with his head on Henry's shoulder and Regina grins at the cutest of the image. Sometimes she wishes she owned a camera to keep moments like that forever.

"We'd better get going," Robin says, standing up. "The surprise was wonderful, Henry."

He approaches the boys and rubs Henry's shoulder affectionately, then gathers a sleeping Roland in his arms.

"And the meal was lovely as always. Thank you," he tells Regina as he's about to leave.

And then, before he's out of the door, he accompanies his goodnight with a brush of his fingers against her elbow.

When she closes the door and turns around, Henry is looking at her inquisitively. "What were you talking about with Robin?" he asks.

Regina contemplates what to tell him, which details he should know. Burdening him with what worried Robin is the last thing she wants.

"Just everyday things… Robin said he really liked your surprise," she says simply.

But her son doesn't seem to be satisfied with her reply, even though his eyes light up at the mention of the successful party.

"Were you on a fight? And you made up today?" he asks.

Regina's heart leaps in her chest. When did her son become so mature? Mixed emotions of pride and melancholy overwhelm her but she brushes them away quickly.

She chooses her words carefully, explaining everything in a simplified and safe way for her ten-year-old child.

"Robin and I work together, and are also friends."

Henry cuts her out to say, "Best friends, right? I heard you say that to Robin."

She can't help the smile that appears on her face. "Yes, best friends," she admits.

She should scold Henry for eavesdropping, but was that what it was when she and Robin were having a serious and kind of intense conversation in front of the boys? Plus, she can't blame her son for being curious.

"So, two best friends who work together and help each other raise their sons, are bound to have arguments sometimes," she explains.

"Does that mean you're okay? Will Robin and Roland keep hanging out with us?" Henry asks with interest.

"Sure they will," she replies easily. "Now, young man, I think those were enough questions for tonight. Ready to prepare for bed?"

Henry's face falls, but he obeys. He slowly makes his way to his room and from the shuffling she hears, Regina knows he's putting on his night clothes.

"You know what, Mum?" he asks as he reappears at his door all dressed for bed.

"What, honey?"

"I think Robin might be my best friend, too."

Regina finds Henry's words sweet. Later, when she's lying in bed, she thinks of everything that's been said and done on this unusually busy Sunday. A day filled with tension turned out to be alleviating. She feels so much calmer now that she knows where she stands with Robin.

Before sleep takes her, she makes a mental list of what she needs to take care of:

_1\. Tell Robin of the conversation I just had with Henry_

_2\. Tell Robin that Henry thinks of him as his best friend_

_3\. DON'T let Henry hear all my conversations with Robin because he's growing up extremely fast and picking up way more English than I thought_

Yes, that's all she thinks about before finally succumbing to sleep. That, and not at all the fact that Robin cares more about her safety than his own comfort.

**::::::**

**A/N:** Prompts used: 96. Party & 114. "I just want to see you smile"


End file.
